


Fite Me

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Boxing, Crack, Gen, Gonna Fly Now, Kousuke is annoying, knockout - Freeform, square up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: I remember writing this last night and giggling to myself thinking this was funny. Then I woke up and had second thoughts. Lol.Enjoy~





	Fite Me

**Author's Note:**

> I remember writing this last night and giggling to myself thinking this was funny. Then I woke up and had second thoughts. Lol.
> 
> Enjoy~

 

 

"Let's do it again Dad." The redhaired boy insisted as he panted. "I'm not finished yet. One more time." He pleaded as he wiped at his chin, raising himself off of the floor.

 

He looked at the toned body of his father. His shamrock gaze squinted in jealousy.

 

"I want to get as buff as you dad."

 

"It takes time to achieve a physique such as mine son." His father replied as he put himself into an upright stance, gloved fists raised to attack.

 

The child's eyes lit up as he saw that his father was indulging him once more.

 

He quickly shifted his right hand and foot forward, effectively moving into a southpaw stance.

 

His eyes zeroed in on his father's towering form.

 

"I won't be going easy on you. Keep that in mind." The male warned.

 

"I can say the same. The bigger they are the harder they fall." He retorted as the adult chuckled in response, his shamrock gaze hardening.

 

The child tightened his stance just as the Rocky theme song started playing in the gym area.

 

The redhead groaned and shifted his head towards his elder brother who was leaning against the wall from his place on the floor, speakers hooked up to his laptop.

 

"Kousuke, what are you doing?" He asked.

 

"You need all the help you can get if you think you can beat father. I'm playing this song as a means to provide you with motivation." He offered.

 

"Never take your eyes off of your opponent!"

 

The boy narrowly avoided his father's straight right hand by bobbing to the inside of his extended arm, quickly bending his knees while simultaneously shifting his body slightly to the right before weaving himself back into an upward position. He gave his father two jabs to his torso in a counter attack before shuffling away from him.

 

"Your reflexes are getting sharper Nol." Rand commended.

 

Nol shuffled to the left as his father approached him. He couldn't perform any right hooks on him because he was so tall.

 

"I guess I have to settle for blocking, bobbing, weaving and smooth fast jabs to his torso." He mumbled.

 

Rand neared his son again as he threw another punch at Nol to which he responded with bringing up his arms to protect his face, solidly blocking the assault.

 

The redhead pivoted and transitioned into a bounce-step which assisted with evading the onslaught of punches his father was serving to him.

 

"What's the matter Nol? I thought you weren't going to go easy on me?" His father's deep voice mocked.

 

Nol pursed his lips as he shuffled forward and answered his father with his fists.

 

"Take this! And that! And some of these!" He shouted.

 

"Go Nol! You can do it!" Kousuke sarcastically chanted as his phone was recording the spar, which fuelled the child's rage.

 

"Shut up Kousuke!" He retorted as he gave his father another punch to the stomach which made the man wince a bit.

 

Rand righted himself immediately. "That one actually hurt a bit."

 

He shifted himself into his upright stance but because his son was so short he had to crouch lower to properly deliver blows.

 

This probably isn't good for my back.

 

Rand thought to himself.

 

Nol's breathing became more shallow. He was losing stamina...

 

"Don't give up little brother! Believe in yourself! Let the music resonate with your soul!"

 

...and Kousuke was getting on his nerves with his 'support' but he wasn't going to give up.

 

He took a deep breath and used the remainder of his speed to his advantage.

 

He shuffled forward and jabbed at his father which resulted in him moving backwards to evade his attack.

 

He could hear the Rocky theme song getting louder which was no doubt because of Kousuke, the music flooded his ears. Although it was annoying, it gave him an odd sense of perseverance.

 

Getting strong nooooow!!

 

He bobbed, weaved and jabbed at his father like his life depended on it.

 

 

Won't be long now!!!!!

 

Nol could hear the blood rushing through his ears as his father crouched and readied himself before swinging at him with a right hook.

 

"Time to end this." Rand announced.

 

Gonna fly nooow!!!

 

Everything happened in slow motion. His green eyes widened as the black boxing glove neared his face.

 

"I will win!!!" He screamed as he lunged forward.

 

Everything went black.

 

Thud.

 

"Holy...I just caught that on camera." Kousuke's eyes grew wide.

 

Flying high now!!!!

 

Nol peeked open his eyes from where he had them closed and saw that his father was sprawled on the floor.

 

He then looked at the gloved hand he had extended into the air that was formed into a fist.

 

He walked over to his father and placed his bare foot onto the man's chest.

 

"I reign victorious!!!" He bellowed as he pounded on his chest.

 

The redhead fell to the floor facing the ceiling in exhaustion, a thin sheen of sweat coating his body.

 

A phone was thrusted into his face that displayed a replay of him slipping from his father's right hook before bringing his left arm upwards, transitioning into delivering the man a clean uppercut square in the chin which resulted in the adult being knocked off of his feet.

 

"The music really...resonated with my soul." He chuckled weakly.

 

Nol shifted his head as he watched as his father sat up from his place on the floor, wiping blood from his mouth.

 

"Nice work son." Rand congratulated. "But a tip for next time. Don't close your eyes."

 

"Never take your eyes off of your opponent." He recited in unison with his father.

 

"But you gotta admit. That was an awesome knockout." He said smugly.

 

"Yes. It was." Rand concurred.

 

"I have to show this to mother." Kousuke announced before running out of the room with his cellphone in hand.

 

"You're never going to hear the end of that..." Nol said while Randulph just sighed in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
